Boogeyman
by Satan Online
Summary: Zim uses Gaz to plot how he's going to get rid of Dib. The boogeyman. plz R
1. Default Chapter

The Boogeyman  
  
The sun rose over the house which our hero, Zim and his 'advanced not stupid' robot Gir lived. The green Irken Invader slammed his head repeatedly against the front window." Why does this filthy planet still here?" Zim questioned himself.  
  
  
  
Gir, the 'advanced not stupid' robot, rolls in, litterly he rolls into room with the giant TV and jumped onto the couch. He flipped the channel, which displayed 'The Walnut Eating Moose'. " I love this show!" Gir proclaimed while pulling out a bucket filled with bolts and shoving them in his face. Dib, the mortal enemy of Zim, waits around the corner with a camera to spy on the alien to get pictures.  
  
  
  
" Gir, I'm going to the storeroom to work on my newest and greatest ...hum... thingy to destroy Dib" Zim called to Gir as the robot stuffed his face with metal.  
  
  
  
" OK, I'll get the mail!" Gir blurted out.  
  
  
  
" Yes, yes you go do that, not like I'll need your help anyways." Zim muttered to himself as he stood on the toilet and flushed himself down.Dib slowly crept toward the house watching the lawn gnomes so that he wouldn't get caught.  
  
" Ha ha Zim, soon your privacy will be violated and the world will see you on television!" Little did Dib know while he crept toward the house that Gir had run out of it. Just as Gir had turned the corner Dib had also turned it and they bumped into each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both of them yelled at each other except Gir spit a bunch of bolts in Dib's face just before they both took of running for their homes.  
  
  
  
"Gaz you got to help me !" Dib shouted as he opened and slammed the front door behind him. Gaz looked up from her Game Slayer IV and said, " I am on the fifth level just fifteen levels left, if you make me lose I will release upon you Far Worst PAIN THEN ANY ZIM OR BOOGEYMAN COULD RAIN UPON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The threat of Gaz swirled around her head in a psychopathic sense while Dib watched as her eyes grew into a blood piercing red, her hair pointed up like horns, and her fingers almost sharpen into claws" NOW GET OUT!!!!!" Gaz threatened Dib again. Only if Dib knew that Gir had spit a spy cam on him and Zim was watching this in his underground ship things probably would be different but he didn't.  
  
"A boogeyman eh?" Zim questioned himself. He quickly turned around yelled  
  
"Computer!! What is a Boogeyman??"  
  
The computer replied, " Boogeyman insufficient data".  
  
"What? What do you mean insufficient data? Well, make something up!" Zim said.  
  
"Ok well...hum...he came over with the Pilgrims...a Demon...Who eats...children!"  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!!!!" Zim replied thrusting his arms in the air, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Gir, get down here we must make a Boogeyman!" Zim called 


	2. Boogeyman ending

Boogeyman part II  
  
"Gir!" Zim yelled from the topic of his sqwleegie spuch. "Gir! Get down here now! Or. Or. NO TACOS!"  
  
Gir's eyes shot through his head at the threat of no tacos, literally his eyes shot out of his head. " Oh no" Gir squealed as he frantically felt around for his eyes. " Gir!" Zim called from his underground ship, " Get down here NOW!!!" Gir found his eyes, popped them back in and dove down the toilet.  
  
"I'm here MASter, where's the TaCos?" Gir asked as he searched around the ship kicking his little legs and swinging his little arms.  
  
"Gir I never said that you would get tacos, all I said is that you wouldn't get any, now on to work!" Zim with all his Invader pride said as he pushed a few buttons and pulled some levers. "But tacos!" Gir made a final fuss, " Just one taco, please!" Came the pleading of the robot in dog costume.  
  
"First we get rid of that little grease drinking soda create head shaped earth...thingy!" Zim said with both eyes quenched shut. "Don't you mean earth human?" Gir asked as he put some foreign object into his mouth.  
  
"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING INTRUDER! FENCE PERIMETER BREECH!" The computer sounded as all monitor systems in the ship homed in on Dib jumping over the fence to pear into the window with another camera. " Hahahahaha!" Zim laughed as the opportunity to test the Boogeyman theory. "Computer! Gnomes to attack mode search and capture! We want him alive and bring him down to the layer!" Zim yelled as he jumped into a manual attack station.  
  
The gnomes with jet propelled rocket packs flew at Dib. Dib who was too busy peering into the house to notice dropped his camera. As Dib bent down to pick up the camera three gnomes flew over him, breaking the window and into the living room exploding into flames. The robotic parents that Zim created shot out of their closets colliding into each other and into the burning pile of gnomes. " Ahhhh!!!" Dib yelled as he dodged gnomes left and right, but one grabbed him by the face and got its pudgy fingers up Dib's nose before being thrown off by Dib. "Ahhhh!!" Dib yelled all the way home.  
  
"Gir quickly put the fir out in the living room!" Zim yelled as he turned around to look at Gir. Zim looked to the left and the quickly to the right but there was no sight of Gir, even with his advanced weaponry goggles. "Gir!" Zim yelled as he looked up at the monitor system to see Gir dancing around the fire with a head dress on, paint all over his face, a taco in one hand and Gir singing " Hi-how-are-ya, Hi-how-are-ya, Hi-how-are-ya !!" Then Gir thrusting his little robot arms in the air and yells " We offer unto you this TACO, if you would like me to eat it for you give me no sign! THY WILL SHALT BE DONE!" Gir then stuffed down the taco as Zim rose up out of the toilet. " Pathetic little thing aren't we?" Zim asked Gir as he walked by to check out the front yard. Zim bent down and picked up the gnome that had Dib by the face. " Wha!! What's this?" Zim said with surprisement in his voice. Zim quickly went down to his ship and had the ship analyze the arms of the gnome.  
  
"It seems to be a foreign object that came from the nose of the human; they call it a boogey." The computer reported as the data quickly flew across the screen of Zim's viewing. "A boogey huh?" Zim questioned himself; " Boogies come human noses so if I take the boogey of a man then I can create a BOOGEYMAN!" Zim proclaimed with excitement. "Gir put that fire out and GET DOWN HERE!" Zim yelled.  
  
Gir looked around at his squeal friends as they danced around the fire. " Sorry guys" Gir squeaked as he put the fire out and went down to the ship. " What is it MAster?" Gir asked as he continued his little tribal dance.  
  
"Gir I need you do research, use that collective brain of yours and find out what human creatures are most afraid of." Zim demanded as he analyzed his new findings. "What are you afraid of?" Gir asked as he cleaned off his dog suit and started to reclimb into it. "Gir I, ZIM! Am an Invader, we are not afraid of anything! Anything is afraid of US!" Zim proclaimed with his right hand in a fist shaking with pride. "Sure" Gir said as he went up the toilet to do his job. " Wait! What did I just do?" Zim asked with concerned surprise. " Oh well"  
  
A few hours later Gir returned carrying a wet box. "I got what you wanted and some Tacos!" Gir said as he danced into the underground ship with a taco in his mouth. "Good job Gir, for once you did your job right, I though that you might screw it up like you normally do." Zim said with a hint of impression in his voice. " Yeah I know, I screw up a lot!" Gir said this time with pride. " Yeah, whatever, just put what human earth scum is most afraid of in the transformer over there" Zim pointed a square box connected to a giant thing that looked like a sludge hammer.  
  
Gir ran over dropped the box in and ran back to his bag of tacos. "Oh yes Gir, hopefully you got the scariest, cause we have a quest." Zim pushed a red button on a controller and Dib strapped to a chair come speeding in and come to a full complete stop in less then 30 seconds.  
  
"You won't get away with this Zim! My sis will get worried and get the government and they'll find me! Then you'll end up on a table with me standing there with a knife ready to cut you up!" Zim raised one of his Invader eyebrows and looked at Dib, "Yeah...right, Your sis won't be missing out anytime soon, I've taken care of that."  
  
A mechanical robot of Dib rolls into the living room of Dib's house where Gaz is sitting on the couch still playing her Game Slayer IV. " Well hello there dear sister." The robot said in its mechanical voice. " How ar.." The robot wasn't able to finish its question before Gaz threw her fist up and punched the robot destroying its face. The robot fell back and caught on fire and all Gaz said was " Phwfft Whiner!"  
  
*Ding* "Yay! The DNA Energetic Cross breeder is finished." Zim said as he stood in front of Dib. " The What? Dib asked with much confusion. " It doesn't matter to you nerd geek human earth larva reject." Zim said as he walked to the square and putting a cage over it. " No prepare to see your beloved Boogeyman!"  
  
Zim pushes some of the buttons and the square disappears and the hideous creatures that Gir brought home jumped at that cage. " OH MY! They truly are hideous! Gir what did you bring home?" Zim cried  
  
"Well lets see, there's a couple girl scouts, Jehovah witnesses, the guy who created Where's Waldo, Howey Mandel, Jerry Seinfeld, oh and Bob Sagget!" Gir said as he ran around with the plastic bag that his tacos came in, on his head. " They scare me" Gir said as he ran into a wall. "Gir I said things that scare humans!" Zim yelled with anger at the little robot, but then expression changes as he see Dib cowering in fear at the sight of Howe Mandel, Jerry Seinfeld, and Bob Sagget, all of them trying to do stand up comedy.  
  
"Success!" Zim yelled with success as he notes the fear that Dib is producing. "Quickly Gir we must get these creatures up to the surface for true Invader Terror!" So Zim and Gir carried the cage with the boogey people in it to the surface. As Zim and Gir were carrying them outside a car drove by and threw a soda can, hitting the lock and releasing the boogey people. Gir and Zim quickly ran into the house watching them stand up comedians, girl scouts and Jehovah witness terrorizing the city and the police attempts to put as many bullets into them as the possibly could.  
  
" Well Gir, I guess you win some and you loose some" Zim said as they both went to the couch and sat down. " Let WATCH THE MONKEY!" Gir yelped out. " Yes Gir! Let's watch the Monkey." Zim says as he flips the television on and the monkey appears. " You know Gir I feel as if we're forgetting something, but what?" Zim asked Gir. Gir just shrugs and pulls up a cup full of popcorn seeds.  
  
Dib sits tied in the underground ship with sweat dripping down his face and a horrorified look upon it. " Help somebody!! HELP!!" Dib cried. " Your screams wont save you a creepy voice said as a shadow came over Dib. The Boogeyfied figure of Drew Carey slowly appears as he gets closer and closer to Dib. " How do you like Cleveland, Ohio?"  
  
OVER! 


End file.
